


The Road to Orgrimmar

by sugar_fairy



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Bestiality, Bondage, Dubious Consent, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Kidnapping, Master/Slave, Masturbation, Noncon to Con, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:49:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23652619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugar_fairy/pseuds/sugar_fairy
Summary: Ealia Stillsong is a proud priestess of Elune whose life is turned upside down when she is kidnapped by the orc Brakmar Stoneslayer. She is forced to march with him to Orgrimmar with his promise that when they arrive she'll be his sex slave.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

With cupped hands Ealia brought up the cool water of the lake and poured it down her neck, delighting in the rush of moisture against her skin. Dipping her head into she water, she massaged at her scalp, loosening the oils and sweat from her turquoise hair. She straightened up out of the water in an arc, her long tresses splashing water into the air. Droplets of water glittered on her ample breasts, her skin shining amethyst in the late afternoon sun. From under the water, tiny fish nibbled at her toes and long, toned legs. Ealia glanced around at the surrounding grove, wiping water from her eyes. The ancient trees rose up tall, their branches reaching up into the sky. Her priestess robes hung from a low branch on a tree by the shore. She stepped nimbly up the rocks to them. Ealia paused and ran her hands down her sides to her supple, rounded ass, feeling the soft flesh of each cheek. Giving it an appreciative smack, she watched it ripple with the impact. She reached up to take her robes from the branch when she heard a rustling behind her.

Before she could react, two massive hands took her around the face and waist and jerked her backwards. She grabbed at the hand over her mouth but found no purchase. Her screams and protests were muffled by the meaty hands as she struggled and struggled to no avail. Finally, something hit her over the head and she blacked out.

__________  
Brakmar snorted a sigh of relief as the night elf finally quieted. He'd approached the lake with a desperate need for a drink when he saw the lithe night elf bathing. His dick had stirred in his breeches as he watched her run her hands along her slender body. It was the first time he'd been this close to a night elf outside of combat. He'd always detested the night elves for their arrogance and now he saw an opportunity to put one in its place.

He hoisted her body onto his shoulder and carried her to his camp, then plopped her down and started to pack up his things. Best to get moving before someone realized she was gone. He looked down at the limp night elf as he slung his pack over his shoulder. Though he detested her, she was undeniably attractive. He’d always found their purple skin off-putting, but hers was a delightful shade of violet. She lacked any muscle definition, so unlike the muscular builds he was used to in orcish women. He sneeringly thought of how useless she’d be in combat. Good thing he had other things in mind for her.

__________   
Ealia was jostled awake, bobbing back and forth as something huge carried her over its shoulder. She scrambled to lift her head and saw trees receding past her. Her wrists were tied together behind her back and she could feel an identical binding on her ankles. There was also the uncomfortable bulk of a metal collar around her neck. She turned her head to see the profile of the orc who'd kidnapped her. The stink of his sweaty body filled her nostrils and she screamed, knowing he couldn't understand her.

“Put me down you filthy animal! Do you have any idea who you're dealing with?! I'll have your head!”

The orc grumbled something harshly but otherwise ignored her.

“I said put me down, you brute!”

And he did so, hard, plonking her down onto the ground like a doll. He put her back to a tree and tied her to it before tossing his pack on the ground out of her reach.

“Just shut up already!” To her shock he said it in rough Darnassian. He pulled an axe out of his pack and she gasped.

Was this where it ended for her? Kidnapped by some brutish, smelly orc, and nude in the forest--

Ealia jolted and looked down at her naked body. She shrieked again. “Where are my clothes?!”

“Dunno.” The orc shrugged and walked over to a fallen tree. He hacked at it with the axe and returned with an armful of firewood. Taking a swig from his canteen, he arranged the wood in a pile and stuffed the bottom with dried twigs and grass. Flames leapt up as he struck his flint.

Ealia looked around and realized it was quite late. The sky was purple and gold with the dying light of the setting sun. She turned back to watch her captor. He was a hulking specimen, easily two heads taller than her, with wiry muscle covering his tree trunk-like arms. His bulging pecs strained against his vest, and Ealia couldn't seem to take her eyes away from his giant fingers as he pulled out a knife and started cleaning it with a stained cloth. The orange light flickered across his tusks and protruding brow bone, signs of his orcish nature. His inky black hair was pulled back from his face in a plait with leather cords and beads woven into it. She almost couldn't stand to look at his barbarian face.

“I'm cold,” she said, almost plaintively.

He gave her a sour look but pulled out a blanket from the pack and threw it at her. It landed on her head and she huffed. Letting out a hoarse laugh, he straightened it out over her shoulders. His fingers lingered for a moment on her bare skin, a surprisingly gentle caress.

Summoning all her courage, she addressed her kidnapper once more. “Why haven't you killed me? Is it gold you want?” Ealia thought of the priestesses in the temple of Elune. They must be on their way to rescue her.

The orc only laughed. “Nothing like that, night elf.”

“My name, orc, is Ealia Stillsong, priestess of Elune.” She straightened up and did her best to look regal in her bindings, with a ratty blanket laid over her shoulders. His gaze travelled down the length of her body, pausing on her perky breasts peeking out from under the blanket. Her nipples were hard in the cool night air. As she saw him watching her, she noticed a bulge twitching in his breeches and an unspeakable thought occurred to her.

He didn’t reply, but stepped forward and yanked her closer using the ring at the front of her collar.

“Suck my dick.”

“Excuse me?!”

“You heard me.”

The orc undid his breeches and pulled out his sizable erection. Ealia recoiled in horror at the throbbing green mass. It was a monstrously thick and veiny thing, its pinkish head poking out from the bright green foreskin. His balls hung below it like giant eggs, the skin thick and leathery and covered in coarse black hair. It filled the air with a musky stench that left her reeling.

A thousand emotions coursed through her and she leaned back as far as she could from his cock. She was repulsed by the sight of it, but what could she do? She had no idea what might happen if she refused. Her gaze flicked upward from his dick to his face as she tried to find something to say. To think such a savage had captured her-- but there was something exciting about her predicament. Once the initial shock wore off, she had to admit that he had a rugged handsomeness to him.

And his dick was huge, longer and thicker than any she’d ever seen. At the temple, she’d only had quick, unsatisfying fucks with the other priestesses and druids. She’d never felt this electricity flowing through her skin.

There was something about the heady scent and the way the head of his cock glistened in the fire light that made her want to lick it. Despite her better judgment, she found herself responding to his rough command. Ealia jutted her head forward and slipped her tongue out, swiping over the tip of his cock. The orc watched her for a moment before tugging on the collar once more, pressing his dick against her cheek.

Ealia shuddered at the sensation of his precum being smeared onto her face, wondering if she was really going to go through with this. With a sense of shock, she realized that she was dripping wet. Although her mind was conflicted, her body was clearly responding to her captor's attentions. 

Deciding that it'd be best to just get it over with, she turned her face and sucked the cock into her mouth. She bobbed her head on it a few times, trying to get used to its girth. The salty taste of his precum filled her mouth but all she could do was keep sucking. Heat built up in her groin and she moaned, pushing her head down onto the orc's cock and taking another inch or two of the lengthy member.

__________  
Brakmar bit back a groan as the soft warmth of her mouth enveloped his cock. He looked down at the night elf and placed a hand on her head. She could barely fit her mouth around his dick. Her full lips were stretched around his shaft, her eyes staring up at him.

“Surely you can do better than that.”

She moaned out words incomprehensibly.

Brakmar rocked his hips slightly, testing how much the night elf could take. He got his dick halfway into her mouth before she almost gagged, but she kept her mouth locked on his cock, her whole torso bobbing up and down with the effort.

“Good girl.”

He gripped her hair, thrusting his hips harder until tears formed at the corners of her eyes. One slowly dripped down, taking streaks of mascara with it down the curve of her cheek. He grinned, thinking that this annoying little night elf was worth the effort of kidnapping after all. Looking down, he could see translucent fluid dripping between the night elf's thighs.

“You little slut,” he rumbled. “Is sucking my filthy orc cock making you wet?”

She moaned again and he could feel it vibrating around his cock. He grunted and couldn’t stop his hips from thrusting faster. The soft folds of her throat rubbed against him and he felt an orgasm building from deep within his balls. He held her head still as he pounded into her mouth, his hips moving in a frenzied rhythm. He gasped for breath as he finally reached orgasm, his cum exploding in Ealia’s mouth. She held back a gag as he climaxed, wincing at his tightening grip in her hair.

Brakmar pulled his dick from the night elf's mouth and tucked it back into his breeches. He eyed Ealia and noticed with some satisfaction how her breasts heaved with her panting breaths, a dribble of cum dripping from her mouth. Her pink tongue flicked out to lick it away, and she froze when she caught Brakmar’s gaze. She turned away quickly, a furious blush on her cheeks.

Brakmar grunted and went to the other side of the fire to lie down. “You'd better get some sleep. Tomorrow we march for Orgrimmar.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's an illustration I drew to go along with this chapter: https://www.hentai-foundry.com/pictures/user/SugarFairy/725479/The-Road-to-Orgrimmar-The-spanking

Ealia jolted awake like a startled animal. The morning sun shone small over the horizon. A small campfire crackled in front of her face. She blinked and her eyes felt dry from the heat. She wriggled herself into a sitting position and rotated her neck, wincing at the stiffness in her muscles. There was no sign of the orc. Was this her chance? She started to tug and pull her bound wrists apart but the rope didn't even budge. Straining with the effort, she tried again, but stopped when footsteps approached the clearing.

The orc had returned, with two dead rabbits slung over his shoulder. Without even grunting a greeting at her, he turned to the fire and threw in a few more sticks After skinning the rabbits, he got to work preparing their meat. He took a couple of long sticks and sharpened each end to make two spits, setting them up over the fire.

Ealia couldn't keep her eyes from straying to his breeches, thinking of the thick cock that had fucked her throat last night, how it had throbbed within her and how his thick semen had burst into her mouth, astringent and bitter. The thought of it made her face burn with shame, but something stirred in her loins at the same time.

The orc grunted at her, waving a piece of charred rabbit meat on one of the sticks. “Food.”

“Release me!” she squeaked.

“No.” The orc snorted and brought the cooked rabbit to his mouth, juices spilling from the flesh and dribbling down his chin.

Ealia watched him eat with both disgust and envy.

Having finished off one rabbit, the orc took down the other from the fire. He held it out so that it was right in front of her face. The shame of being kidnapped by this orc pig overwhelmed her. Her stomach grumbled and complained. She was very hungry, but to be hand-fed by this uncivilized creature was simply unacceptable.

No, she had to be smart about this. Who knew where her priestess sisters were, and she'd never be able to rescue herself if she didn't eat. 

As daintily as she could, Ealia reached forward with her mouth and attempted to cleanly bite off a piece of flesh. Juices erupted from the meat and dripped down her face. He smirked at her attempts at decorum.

“What are you doing in Ashenvale?” she asked between bites.

He said nothing.

“How many other orcs are here? Is the Horde planning to invade?” She had to try to get as much information as possible, but he didn't play along and just stared at her in stony silence. She bit her lip in frustration. “At least tell me your name.”

The orc appeared to ponder this for several moments. “Brakmar Stoneslayer.”

He snatched back the meat as she was about to take another bite. Her attempt at gathering information had failed pretty miserably. The last of the food disappeared into his mouth and he stood, kicking dirt into the fire pit. After slinging his pack over his shoulder, he untied the rope from around the tree. He tied the rope to her collar and wrapped it around his wrist. Ealia stumbled after him as he started walking.

They walked in silence for several hours. Ealia could feel the ropes chafing her wrists tied up behind her. The forest became less familiar as they walked, causing a wave of anxiety to wash over her. Judging from the sun, they were headed south to the Barrens. Was this really happening to her?

She looked up at Brakmar's hulking back, watching his thick arms swing back and forth. He stepped carefully over the branches and rocks. Ealia had more trouble with her legs tied together, having to shuffle her feet in small steps. Watching the muscles in his back straining against his shirt, she recalled the deliciously rough sensation of him grabbing her head, the feeling of powerlessness as he held her there.

She physically shook the thought from her mind. Whatever happened last night was a fluke, a moment of insanity from the stress of being kidnapped. She was beginning to despair of her sisters ever finding her.

__________  
Brakmar heard the night elf shuffling along behind him, huffing with effort. He thought back to last night, how the night elf had responded to his commands, sucking down his cock and his cum. His dick twitched at the thought.

“What’s Orgrimmar like? Is it very different from here?” she asked from behind him

Brakmar rolled his eyes. “Yes. Very.”

“What are you going to do with me once we’re there? Are you going to eat me?”

“Only if you’re this annoying.”

She paused. “Do you make a habit of kidnapping night elves?”

He looked back at her. “Only the ones stupid enough to get kidnapped.”

That shut her up. Wondering how long it was until he could make camp and use her again, he looked up at the sky.

The sky had begun to turn dark, pale orange fingers reaching out from the sun sitting just above the horizon. He didn't think they could make it to the Barrens before the sun went down. He found a clearing to make camp and tied the rope at the night elf's collar to a tree. He saw chafe marks raw and red on her wrists. She kept her eyes to the ground, but looked up in surprise when he undid the ropes around her wrists. He retied them a bit looser, to hopefully give her some relief.

He set his pack down on the ground, on the other side of the clearing from her, and picked up the bow next to him. “Be back,” he grunted.

Brakmar stalked through the trees looking for something to hunt. He remembered passing by a stream where he might find some animals looking for a drink. He retraced his steps until he found it and crouched behind some bushes. As he had thought, a deer wandered up to the water and began to lap at it. He shot it down efficiently and took the body back to camp.

Which was empty. He set down the deer carcass and assessed the damage. Rope lay coiled on the ground near the tree where he'd tied the night elf and his pack lay open. Checking it, he saw she'd stolen his knife. He looked around and saw a couple of bushes that had their branches disturbed. He followed the trail of footprints and broken branches.

Knowing that she'd be heading back in the direction they came from, he made good time while tracking her. Getting a lead on her, he waited in a thicket of trees for her to appear. She did, breathing ragged, his knife held close to her naked chest.

Jumping out at her, he wrestled the knife away before she could react. He pinned her to the ground, face in the dirt, and put the knife to her back.

__________  
Ealia could hardly breathe with the orc's weight on her back and her face in the ground. The steel of the dagger was cold against her skin. Fear gripped her and she wondered if taking the knife was a mistake. Suddenly she felt it withdraw and heard it slide into a sheath.

She felt a rough hand grab her bare ass. After a brief moment, Brakmar began kneading it, his fingers sinking into the squishy flesh. The tension in her body slowly ebbed. His rhythmic motions were almost relaxing. Abruptly she felt his hand pull away. Her mouth opened in protest without her realizing, but before she could speak, she felt a hard smack against her ass. Her traitorous mouth let out a moan. He slapped her ass again and again, the impact ringing out into the trees.

“You're mine,” he growled, his gravelly voice close to her ear. Smack. “It'll be easier for you if you don't try to run.” Smack. “Unless you're enjoying this?” Smack, smack.

Ealia moaned again, reveling in the sweet sting of the slaps on her ass. She felt the impulse to beg-- for something, but clamped her mouth closed. There was a warmth in her groin and something almost like an itch. She fiercely hoped the orc wouldn’t notice, but then he paused and she knew he had.

A calloused finger rubbed the outside of her labia and she almost shuddered with desire. It prodded at her entrance before slipping in easily. Growing humiliation made her face go red and, to her dismay, added to her arousal. He slid in and out of her almost agonizingly slowly. He added another finger, stretching her pussy with his thick digits, picking up the pace. Her hips jerked to match his rhythm as he fucked her with his fingers. A whine escaped her when he pulled them out and caressed the outside of her pussy once more.

His finger found her clit and rubbed it back and forth until she wanted to scream. She couldn't stop herself from wailing with pleasure, her hips spasming. Just as she felt she was about to burst, his hand suddenly pulled back. He spanked her ass some more, harder than before, but all she could feel was more aroused. He rubbed her clit again-- and then stopped just short of orgasm. She let out a high-pitched keening noise, desperate to be taken over the edge.

“Please--” Before she even got the word out fully, Brakmar landed a final slap directly on her hyperstimulated clit. This time she did scream, long and loud with the sweet release of her prolonged orgasm. Her shuddering body slumped, held up only by Brakmar's strong arms on her hips. Was he not done with her yet?

Through the daze, she felt something warm and hard pressing against her entrance. It was thicker than his fingers, rubbing lazily on her pussy. With a grunt, Brakmar pushed his cock into her and she felt as if she was being stretched to her limit. Thrusting his hips back and forth, he fucked her into the forest floor. As her breasts ground against the dirt and leaves, she realized she was not even being held down. She was too distracted by her post-orgasm glow to even think about repositioning herself as she savored the sensation of his dick slamming into her. She gasped for breath, her body jerked around as Brakmar used her for his pleasure.

She felt his pace quicken as he approached orgasm, his motions becoming wild and uneven. Finally, with a groan, he pulled out and spilled his load over her back. Cum splattered across her spine and ass before her body collapsed to the ground as Brakmar released his grip on her.

__________  
Brakmar looked down to admire his handiwork. The night elf lay on the ground in a gasping heap, her violet ass cheeks still tinged pink where he’d hit them. His gaze roamed over the arc of cum that interrupted the smooth lines of her back. Her hair was a mess of tangles and twigs, falling over her face as she looked back at him in a daze. Her breasts heaved with every breath, her mouth hanging open. 

He hadn't planned to fuck her, but when he saw how she reacted to his touch he couldn't resist. Despite her attempt to escape, he was increasingly glad that he took her.

Brakmar hauled her up and carried her back to camp, making sure to tie the rope tightly around her wrists. He brushed out some of the twigs in her hair with his fingers. Seeing her shiver slightly, he laid the blanket over her shoulders before settling on the ground across from her. He slept easily.

When Brakmar awoke, the night elf was sitting up, staring at him. He sat up, stretching his shoulders back.

“Where did you learn to speak Darnassian?” she asked.

He was taken aback a bit. He shrugged. “Did enough campaigns in night elf territory to pick up a few things.”

He saw her purse her lips, but she said nothing more.

They set out again toward Orgrimmar, and Brakmar figured they should reach the Barrens today. Soon enough, the forest began to thin and the air took on a golden glow. Trees gave way to the tall grass of the savanna as they approached the border.


	3. Chapter 3

Ealia looked around in awe. She’d never been south of Ashenvale before. Without the thick cover of trees, she could see far into the distance, the horizon racing up to meet the sky miles and miles away. The golden grass reached up to her knees and the dirt was looser than the earthy, moist soil she was used to, but it felt good on her bare feet. She knew her chances of rescue were now slim, but couldn’t stop a budding excitement growing at the chance to see new lands.

They approached a crossing point guarded by a couple of orc soldiers. Ealia slowed, pulling back on the rope tied to her collar. She balked at the thought of being paraded naked in front of them. But Brakmar jerked at the rope and she stumbled along behind him.

As they neared the guards, Brakmar called out a greeting. He pulled Ealia close before pushing her toward them.

One of them said something in the rough Orcish language and reached out to grope her breast. She flinched at the harsh fondling, but couldn't say she didn't enjoy the sensation. The soldiers leered at her and Ealia could only look at the ground. Although part of her couldn't bear to be seen like this, there was a familiar warmth growing deep inside of her.

Brakmar said something in Orcish back, slapping Ealia on the ass. She let out a yelp that elicited a hearty laugh from the orcs.

Finally, Brakmar led her past the guards. As the camp faded into the distance, the orc reached for Ealia’s pussy, feeling the wetness between her legs.

“I knew you would enjoy that.” He smirked at her, and somehow his smug face and knowing look only heightened her excitement.

“I haven’t the slightest clue what you mean.” Ealia tried to huff haughtily.

“It’s okay. I think they liked you too.”

“I was right. Orcs are all just crude savages.”

Brakmar only grunted and turned away. Something like guilt rose up in Ealia and she tried again.

“Who were those soldiers? Did you know them?”

“They’re just border guards. I met them when I crossed into Ashenvale,” Brakmar said. “They were impressed by the prize I’m bringing home.”

Ealia blushed and looked down.

They set up camp not far from the border, next to two trees that stretched up tall amidst the grass of the savanna. Ealia leaned back against one of them as the fire crackled orange in the night. She pondered the events of the day, growing aroused as she remembered how the orc soldiers had touched and taunted her.

Lazily, without full awareness of it, her fingers trailed down to her pussy and started to massage the lips. From across the fire, she met Brakmar’s gaze and her breath caught. They stared at each other with intensity for several moments as Ealia’s fingers rubbed her clit. Then Brakmar stood up and approached her and she paused.

“Did I say you could stop?” Brakmar said, and nudged Ealia to sit on her knees. He untied her hands before undoing his breeches, his massive dick flopping onto Ealia’s face. It was even bigger than she remembered, its veins pulsing with his arousal. She opened her mouth instinctively and Brakmar thrust it into her.

Ealia resumed masturbating, her head pinned to the tree trunk by Brakmar’s cock. Her other hand kneaded her breast, tweaking at the nipple. He grabbed her head and pounded into her mouth, fast and hard, and Ealia realized how much he’d held himself back the first time.

“You like being my night elf whore, don’t you? I saw how being paraded around in front of them turned you on.” His words were punctuated with thrusts.

She tried to take his dick deeper, opening her mouth wide until she could feel it stretching out her throat. She moaned as he continued fucking her, her throat vibrating around his cock. Her nipples tingled as she grew rougher with them, pinching and tweaking them more aggressively. She rubbed her fingers over her clit, shuddering with pleasure before putting in a finger, and then another. Wet noises came from her pussy as she moved her fingers. Brakmar’s thrusts became harder and more erratic.

“You like being my fucktoy,” he grunted, holding her head in both hands as he fucked her face.

Ealia tried to protest, but between the dick in her mouth and her own pleasure, she could only moan. Her fingers quickened and she could feel herself get closer and closer to orgasm. As she came, Brakmar clenched her hair tightly and made a final shove with his dick into her throat. He held her there for several seconds, making her eyes water, and then he blew his load into her mouth. She tasted the bitterness at the back of her throat and swallowed.

“Good slave,” Brakmar gasped as he pulled his cock out of her mouth.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day they marched for several miles through the Barrens. Brakmar watched as Ealia marveled at the strange creatures here. Zhevras and giant kodos roamed the savanna, grazing peacefully.

“What’s that over there?” Ealia asked, pointing at a nearby animal.

“That’s a zhevra,” Brakmar said. The animal in question noticed them and galloped off.

“Its coloration reminds me of the tigers back home.”

“I think one of your tigers would have it for dinner,” Brakmar chuckled.

Late in the afternoon they reached the Crossroads.

They stepped into the inn, a large one-room building with a brazier and a row of mats to one side. The place was crowded with travelers. Brakmar pulled Ealia along behind him as he stepped through the crowd to the innkeeper. Already, she was attracting some attention from the nearby orcs.

“That night elf’s extra,” the innkeeper said as he eyed Ealia. He was massive, even for an orc, with hulking muscular arms and a heavy gut.

Brakmar glanced back at Ealia, who was standing inches behind him with her shoulders hunched in embarrassment. She looked at him expectantly.

Brakmar saw the tent in the innkeeper's loincloth, saw how he leered at her. “Why don't you just use her instead?”

The innkeeper's grin widened. “Thought you'd never ask”

Brakmar turned to Ealia. “Good news. We got a bed for the night. Paid for with your ass,” he said in Darnassian.

Ealia started. She looked at the innkeeper and down to the erection tenting his loincloth. She had a look of mixed horror and hunger on her face. She looked back at Brakmar in disbelief as he untied the rope around her wrists and ankles.

“On the table,” Brakmar ordered. When she hesitated, he picked her up and laid her on her back across a table, shoving plates and cups out of the way. Her head hung off one side and her ample breasts were pushed up as she arched her back.

The innkeeper shed his loincloth and rubbed the head of his dick on Ealia's pussy. His cock was short but wide, the head engorged and purple above the thick green shaft. Brakmar watched as the innkeeper put two fingers into his mouth before using them to open up her entrance and push inside. Ealia gasped at the penetration as he fucked her with his fingers. After a while, he took his fingers out and tried again with his cock. It went in with only slight resistance and Ealia groaned.

Brakmar stood over her on the other side of the table, his penis popping out of his breeches. He looked down at Ealia, who lay with her legs spread, her pussy stretched around the innkeeper’s thick cock. Her mouth lay open in an ‘o’, panting as her breasts heaved. Her violet skin was dotted with perspiration and a fleck of saliva trailed down from her lips. Brakmar put a hand on her throat and his dick into her mouth.  
________  
Ealia felt as if she was being split apart from the innkeeper's thrusts. Brakmar's member slid easily in and out of her throat. She couldn't see a thing, her nose filled with the musky scent of his balls. She felt hands fondling her breasts, tweaking at the nipples in a way that made her eyes roll back with pleasure. She heard Brakmar say something in Orcish and suddenly she felt more hands on her body, and heard more clamoring voices.

Someone smacked her ass and more hands squeezed her breasts, fingers rubbing her clit. Someone grabbed her hand and put it around a dick, and she pumped her arm instinctively. The pleasure was almost too much for her and she moaned around Brakmar's cock. The attentions on her clit made her scream, the sound muffled, as she came, her hips jerking wildly. But she found no relief after her orgasm as she continued to be fucked and groped.

Brakmar and the innkeeper set a brutal tempo. Brakmar's cock, now a familiar feeling in her throat, filled her mouth to its limit, his balls bouncing over her nose. The innkeeper held her legs up, almost folding her in half as he pumped into her. She felt strings of warm liquid fall over her breasts as one of the orcs came onto her. Her back arched as she neared another orgasm. She reached down to rub her clit and came long and hard.

The innkeeper grunted as his pace became unsteady. He erupted inside of her and she could feel hot cum pumping into her pussy, exploding out of her hole. Soon after, Brakmar pulled out and lifted her head up, angling his dick so that his massive load of cum shot all over her face. She licked it up hungrily. More cum dripped onto her body as the other orcs brought themselves to orgasm. The inn echoed with their cries of pleasure.

Ealia felt the innkeeper pull his cock out of her as Brakmar thrust his dick back into her mouth. She eagerly cleaned him off, lapping up the remaining cum. After some moments, he pulled back out, his spent cock resting over her face. She heard the rest of the orcs leave, returning to their mats or exiting the inn.

The innkeeper said something in Orcish as he put on his loincloth. Brakmar said something back, patting Ealia's face.

“Good job, slave,” he murmured to Ealia in Darnassian. “Let's get you cleaned up.”

_____________  
Brakmar studied the dazed night elf beneath him, her eyes staring back emptily at him. Her body was covered in cum dripping wetly down her sides. He hauled her up, making the cum on her face slowly dribble down her chin and onto her breasts.

“Follow me.”

He led her through the town to a nearby oasis and ordered her to step into the water. Ealia sank into the warm pool contentedly, tilting her head back to wet her hair. Brakmar pulled a bar of soap from his bag and raised a brow at her look of surprise.

“Did you think orcs didn’t know how to bathe?”

Ealia blushed and looked down. “Yes. Back in Ashenvale everyone considers orcs barbaric. As children we’re told horror stories about you.” She pondered for a moment. “What stories are orc children told so they’ll behave?”

Taking off his shirt, Brakmar stepped into the water behind her and started to scrub the bar of soap into her hair. “Not stories about night elves, if that’s what you’re thinking.”

He worked the soap into a lather, rubbing his coarse fingers into her scalp, and noticed how Ealia seemed to relax into his touch. He tipped her head back to rinse the soap from her hair, massaging away the dirt and gently detangling some knots.

“Then what?” Ealia asked.

“We tell children about mad warlocks who abused their powers,” Brakmar said. “We warn them of the dangers of arrogance and recklessness.”

Ealia scrunched up her face as Brakmar rubbed soap onto her cheeks, and he took care not to get any in her eyes. “Maybe that’s a better lesson to teach children than to fear a boogeyman.”

He turned Ealia around and worked the soap into her breasts, the supple flesh firm under his fingers as he rubbed them. He moved down to clean the splatters of cum off her stomach, scrubbing at the strings of dried fluid. His hands slid toward her pussy, massaging the soap into her groin, his fingers barely grazing her labia. Ealia gasped and bucked her hips at the touch.

With deft movements, Brakmar cleaned the rest of her and led her out of the water. Ealia's skin was tinged pink where she'd been scrubbed all over, her violet skin positively glowing in the sunlight. He retied the rope to her collar and bound her wrists before leading her back to the inn, where he ordered her to sleep at the foot of his sleeping mat.

In the morning, Brakmar roused Ealia with a gentle shake of the shoulder. She yawned and stretched, little squeaks escaping her mouth as she did. He led her out of the inn and stopped in front of the trader’s tent.

“How much for three days of rations?”

“Well,” the trader eyed Ealia hungrily. “I heard what went on at the inn last night.”

“How about she blows you?”

“Sounds good to me.” The trader pulled aside his loincloth, revealing his already throbbing erection.

Brakmar looked at Ealia and, with a glance at the trader’s dick, she obediently got on her knees. Bobbing her head back and forth, Ealia sucked the cock into her mouth as deep as it would go. The trader came quickly and she lapped it up, flicking out her tongue to get the semen that dripped out of her mouth.

The trader handed over some hunks of bread and dried meat. “Pleasure doing business with ya.”

They headed east out of the Crossroads.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for bestiality in this chapter.

“We should watch out for quillboars,” Brakmar said. “We’ll pass some of their encampments on the way to Razorhill.”

The trek was hard on Ealia’s bare feet, but she didn’t complain. Tall grass seemed to go on for miles. The sky was free of clouds and the earth under her feet was warm from the intense sunlight. She walked with some apprehension when she realized she didn’t know what to expect of Durotar once they got there.

“Tell me about Durotar,” she said. “I heard it’s a barren wasteland hotter than any desert.”

Brakmar laughed. “Is that what they tell you? I suppose for an elf that’s used to living in the forest it might seem that way. It’s certainly hot, and there’s not much in the way of vegetation, but it has a stark beauty to it.”

“I never thought a place without trees could be beautiful, but the Barrens has a beauty to it too. I’ve never been somewhere with such a wide sky.”

Soon, they came across giant thorns poking out of the ground. Ealia could see simple straw and wood huts in the distance. She couldn’t imagine what life must be like here, without the cover of jade-colored trees reaching up to kiss the sky. She felt a pang of homesickness, but took comfort in the odd beauty of the landscape around her.

Brakmar tugged at her collar as they neared the viney thorns. “Stay behind me,” he said, reaching for the bow slung across his shoulder. “Wish I had my boar with me.”

Ealia dropped behind him, crouching slightly. She couldn’t fight with her hands bound together, but before she could say anything, an arrow whizzed past her, barely missing the side of her face. She stumbled and fell as Brakmar pushed her out of the way, nocking an arrow before letting it fly, hitting an approaching quillboar in the shoulder.

The quillboar went down, but two more emerged behind him, hands waving in the air in time with their chants. The earth rumbled and thorny vines trapped Bakmar where he stood. Ealia lifted her arms, but couldn’t cast any magic. She cursed.

Brakmar let fly another two arrows in rapid succession, hitting the geomancers square in the chest. As they keeled over, the vines disentangled from his feet and shriveled on the ground beneath him.

“You’re not hurt?” Brakmar looked over his shoulder at Ealia, who nodded. After looking her over to make sure she had no injuries, Brakmar rummaged through the dead quillboars’ clothes for anything useful to take. He found some food and a small, blunt knife.

“I could have helped you fight if my hands weren’t tied,” Ealia said.

Brakmar considered her for a moment. “Okay.”

He knelt and cut the ropes around her wrists. Ealia stretched out her fingers and rotated her wrists. It felt good to have mobility in her arms again. She smiled at Brakmar and knelt next to him, beckoning him to sit down. He did so, keeping a wary eye on her as she inspected his wounds. Ealia brushed some of the dirt from them, eliciting a small gasp of pain.

“Don’t worry, this won’t hurt.”

She waved her hands above the toned muscles of his legs, chanting to herself quietly. A white light illuminated his wounds before dissipating, his wounds closing up as she channeled her power. As she stepped away, Brakmar prodded at the newly healed skin, standing to test his weight on each of his legs.

“You did well, slave.”

“You’re welcome,” Ealia said.

She helped him up and they continued on their trek.

The Barrens came to an end at a wide river. Ealia could see a bridge going over it, made with wide wooden beams that stretched to the far bank. They passed by the guards in silence. As they crossed the bridge the air became thick with dry heat. At the other side, when Ealia’s feet touched the cracked earth, she could tell it was hotter here. Shrubs and plants were sparse, even more so than in the Barrens. The wind swirled around the red dirt and Ealia could feel dust getting into crevices she hadn’t even known she had. She wondered what kinds of creatures could survive here.

“This is Durotar?”

“Indeed,” said Brakmar. “Orgrimmar’s only a day or so away.”

“It’s very different from Ashenvale.”

Brakmar turned to look at her. “Do you miss the forest?”

Ealia bit her lip. “Of course. But I can’t say I’ve never wanted to travel, see the world. I never knew the world could be so varied.”

They continued down the road without incident until reaching Razorhill. They approached the inn and Brakmar said something to the innkeeper before untying a boar in the stable. The boar squealed delightedly, running circles around Brakmar’s legs.

“There’s a good boy,” Brakmar pet the coarse fur on the boar’s back. He turned to Ealia. “His name roughly translates to ‘pig’.”

The boar sniffed at Ealia, taking particular interest in her ass. Ealia squealed and jumped forward, and Brakmar chuckled.

“You want a taste of that, boy?” He led Ealia on past the inn, and whistled for his boar to follow.

They set up camp outside of town, where Brakmar made a stew out of the dried meat and some herbs he’d gathered with his boar along the way. Ealia slurped her bowl, thankful for the mobility with her hands finally free, the rope attached to her collar coiled around Brakmar’s wrist as he sat next to her.

“This is delicious. I didn’t know you could cook.”

Brakmar shrugged. “It’s a useful skill.”

“I’m horrible in the kitchen,” Ealia said, slurping noisily at the stew. “I can’t even make spice bread.”

“Good thing that’s not what I’ll be using you for.” He reached over to rub a bit of stew from the corner of her mouth.

“Oh, I’m much better at those things,” she quipped.

As she finished her stew, Brakmar pulled Ealia to him and ordered her to kneel on the ground. Ealia did so, and Brakmar pushed her down onto her hands and knees. Ealia lifted her ass into the air when he patted it. Ealia heard him cleaning up, her face between her hands on the ground. When he said something in Orcish, she felt a wet snout sniffing at her ass again. Brakmar slapped her ass when her hips began to droop.

“Keep that ass up,” Brakmar said.

Ealia did her best to do so, trying not to quiver as the boar sniffed and licked at her asshole. She yelped when she felt something prod at her pussy. She felt its feet and bristly fur on her back as the boar mounted her. After a moment its cock went into her, a strange sensation as if it was twisting around inside her pussy. The boar squealed and panted as it thrust into her. Ealia looked up to see Brakmar watching them, leaning back casually against a rock. His erection tented his breeches.

_______________  
Brakmar freed his hard cock and watched as his boar fucked his slave, idly rubbing his hand on his erection. Ealia’s round ass jiggled back and forth, and he saw how she bit her lip to keep in her moans of pleasure. His boar came quickly, sticky white fluid flowing out of Ealia’s pussy.

Brakmar stood and walked to Ealia, crouching next to her face. He took her by the hair and tilted her head to face him, his hand pumping at his dick vigorously. She looked up at him, her lips parted as she panted, her brows furrowed in pleasure. He came, spraying his seed over her dirt-stained face.

He patted his boar to get off of her, and it did, settling down into the red dust. Ealia looked up at him, dazed and filthy with cum and dirt.

“You liked that, slave?” Brakmar rumbled. “You liked getting fucked in the dirt like an animal?”

Ealia shuddered slightly, her ass still held up instinctively in the air. Her fingers moved to her used pussy and she started masturbating furiously. Brakmar slapped her ass and she groaned. She came as he taunted her, her cries stifled with her face on the ground.

He pulled a rag from his pack and tossed it to her. “Clean yourself up when you’re done there.” He lay down next to his boar to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Brakmar jerked awake, bolting upright in the gray dawn. He felt something warm and wet around his dick and looked down to see Ealia with her mouth on him, sucking gently at the head of his penis. She put a gentle hand on his abs and he lay back down. He heard her hand quickly return to her sopping pussy, wet noises echoing through the morning air. Her other hand stroked his cock up and down, her head bobbing. She took him deeper and moaned around his dick, the vibrations eliciting a matching groan of pleasure.

Ealia looked up at him with wide eyes that glowed slightly in the dim light. They stared at each other and Brakmar felt a flicker of affection in his chest. They were just one day from Orgrimmar, and he was eager to get her home.

She took his cock all the way into her mouth and the sensation drove Brakmar over the edge, making him buck his hips as he came. Clamping down on his dick, she sucked him dry, moaning with her own dripping orgasm.

_____________  
They set off again toward Orgrimmar. Ealia fell into step behind Brakmar, watching how his muscles rippled and shifted. The rope at her collar was once again coiled around his wrist, swinging as they walked.

“You excited to see your new home?”

Ealia was startled by the question. She nodded, eager to reach the end of their journey. She met his eyes as he looked back at her.

“The biggest city I’ve been to is Darnassus. I imagine Orgrimmar will be very different,” she said.

“I imagine so,” he said. “Never been to Darnassus myself. What’s it like?”

“I’ve only been there twice. I spend most of my time at the temple.” Or rather, spent. “It’s an impressive city, built into Teldrassil. The temple there is huge. There are beautiful buildings built into its branches.”

“Sounds like quite the feat of night elf craftsmanship.”

“What is Orgrimmar like?”

Brakmar shrugged. “It’s a bit rough, but we built it with our own hands. I think you’ll find it impressive enough.”

They continued on. The red, rocky earth was hot on her feet, but not uncomfortably so. The soles of her feet had grown tough during the journey. Looking up, she could see the yellow sky through the red haze. This place was so different from her home, with its lush forests and moist air, but Durotar had a harsh beauty to it, just as Brakmar had said.

Brakmar’s boar scampered around their legs, running off the path to sniff at herbs and rocks. Ealia watched it run around excitedly.

This certainly wasn’t the life she would have chosen for herself, but she enjoyed travelling and found that she was learning so much about orc culture. And she couldn’t deny that the sex had been great. She’d learned a lot about herself, too. She thought with some embarrassment back to herself from a week ago, so naïve and ignorant. To say she was glad that Brakmar had taken her would be an exaggeration but she couldn’t help the emotions that bubbled up as she looked at his back.

They set up camp as the sky began to darken. Ealia could barely make out a towering gate in the distance, but instead of fear, she found herself bursting with anticipation.

__________  
The fire crackled as Brakmar stirred the stew in the big cooking pot he’d set up over the fire. He watched Ealia sitting with his boar in her lap, stroking his bristly fir with slender fingers. He was glad to be almost home, but he couldn’t quash a feeling of apprehension in his gut. He’d taken Ealia on a whim, and it’d been almost too easy to capture her. But she’d turned out to be nothing like he’d expected. Through her haughty exterior, he’d found her to be a curious and adventurous spirit. Could he condemn her to a life of sexual servitude?

Ealia giggled and mimicked the boar’s squealing noises. She held out a strip of dried meat, twirling it in the air. The boar stood up and twirled on its hind legs. Ealia gasped in delight and threw the meat to it.

“Yeah, he loves attention,” Brakmar laughed. “Don’t feed him too much or he’ll be useless in a fight.”

He ladled out a bowlful of stew and held it out to Ealia. Her fingers brushed his as she took it.

__________  
Ealia stared across the fire at Brakmar, examining how the flickering light reflected off the angles of his face. His boar lay in a loaf next to him, its back rising and falling with its breaths. She was starting to feel cold despite the warm air, and Brakmar, anticipating her chill, scooted to her and lay the blanket across her shoulders. She grinned at him gratefully.

He tugged the rope at Ealia’s collar and she bent down to nuzzle the growing lump in his breeches. He freed his erection and Ealia slowly ran her tongue over it from base to head. She licked at it languidly for several moments before taking it into her mouth. Brakmar pushed down on her head, groaning as his cock entered her throat.

“Good slave,” he grunted.

He took her by the waist and lay her onto her back, kneeling over her with his dick in her mouth. As he began thrusting into her, he grabbed her breasts, kneading them with both hands. Ealia reached for her pussy but Brakmar gently pushed her hand away. He rubbed her clit with his fingers, and she gripped his thighs as a moan escaped her throat with her orgasm.

Ealia could feel his dick twitch as he neared orgasm, but to her surprise, he pulled his cock out of her mouth. Turning to straddle her, he reached for his pack and pulled out a length of rope, using it to bind her wrists together. With one hand, he held down her wrists above her head, and with the other pulled her against him by the hips until the tip of his cock pressed against her pussy. He pushed into her and she squirmed under him, their hips jerking in tandem. She came with him inside of her, unable to suppress a wail of ecstasy.

Brakmar bent down and kissed her hard. Ealia tried to lift herself to press her mouth deeper into his, but his steady hand on her wrists kept her pinned down. She panted into his mouth, gasping as he bit her lower lip. Brakmar bit her down her neck, sucking and licking on the soft flesh. Ealia writhed in pleasure, feeling another orgasm building up inside of her. She almost whined when Brakmar pulled out of her again, this time turning her onto her stomach and mounting her.

They fucked like animals, with Ealia’s face in the dirt and Brakmar’s gravelly grunts in her ear. Ealia rammed her hips backwards into him, the sound of flesh slapping flesh echoing in the night. She came again as Brakmar reached down to fondle her clit. She collapsed from the intensity, but Brakmar wasn’t done with her.

Brakmar took Ealia by the wrists and dragged her to a nearby tree, lifting her wrists over a low-hanging branch so that she was suspended by the rope tied between them. Her toes barely touched the ground. He lifted her hips and she wrapped her legs around him as he rammed his cock into her again.

__________  
Brakmar fought to keep down his approaching orgasm. He focused on keeping his rhythm as he fucked Ealia so hard that she bounced on his cock. He sucked on one of her nipples, drawing out a moan. Letting go of her hips with one hand he fingered her clit until she screamed, head thrown back in pleasure. She tightened around him, squeezing his cock, and he couldn’t hold it; he orgasmed hard and long, his dick twitching as it pumped out his seed. Spurt after spurt of hot cum burst out of him and she moaned as she felt each one. His dick slipped out of her, spraying cum into the air with his final spurt.

Lifting Ealia’s hands from the branch, he grabbed her neck and pinned her to the trunk, pressing his lips against hers. They stood there kissing and gasping, hands roaming over each other. As he kissed her, he realized he was not yet satisfied. His dick was still hard and he wanted more. He pushed her down to her knees and she sucked his dick into her mouth, taking it deep into the back of her throat. The soft, moist pressure of her mouth on his dick was almost too much for him. Brakmar’s hips thrusted wildly and he put a hand on Ealia’s head to balance himself.

Pulling his dick out of her mouth, Brakmar pulled Ealia up and turned her around, pressing her front against the tree trunk. He entered her pussy and reached around her to finger her clit. Ealia moaned loudly and he turned her head so he could press his lips to hers. He kissed her under her jaw, biting at the tender skin. She wailed as she came, her whole body tensing up.

Ealia turned to face him and kissed him again, lifting a leg to let him enter her. Brakmar held up her leg and bucked his hips, his cock sliding in and out of her. He bit her neck as he approached his orgasm, grunting and moaning into her soft skin. Ealia put her arms around Brakmar’s neck, moving her hips in time with his. He grabbed her neck and kissed her hard, licking the inside of her mouth and biting her lower lip. He came inside of her, spurts of cum exploding from her pussy.

They both slumped to the ground, leaning against each other to stay upright. Brakmar looked over to Ealia and brushed a strand of hair from her face. The horizon was beginning to glow with the approaching dawn. They sat together and watched the sun come up.

After a while, Brakmar looked down at Ealia, who was nestled against him, her violet skin shining in the growing light. The steady pace of her breathing told him she had fallen asleep. He reached over to the blanket on the ground and laid it over her shoulders. In the firepit, a small pile of embers glowed faintly in the darkness. Brakmar watched them for several minutes.

They were only a few hours from Orgrimmar. He thought it might be cruel to keep her here. He’d been wrong about her, and perhaps wrong about all night elves. She’d turned out to be so earnest and eager to learn. A wave of guilt washed over him as he thought of how he’d kept her against her will. As much as he’d grown to enjoy her company, he couldn’t do it to her. He had to let her go.

__________  
Ealia stirred awake, still leaning against Brakmar’s shoulder. She drew the blanket closer to her in the early morning chill. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes as Brakmar puller her closer. They sat nestled together, with Brakmar’s lips pressed to the top of her head. Ealia pressed her face to his neck, taking in his musk. After a while, Brakmar stood up and started untying the ropes around Ealia’s wrists.

“Go,” he said, dropping the rope into a coiled pile on the ground. He removed her collar and turned away from her, letting it fall to the ground. “I can’t keep you here.”

Ealia’s eyes widened at this. Had she done something wrong? “You don’t want me anymore?”

Brakmar shook his head. “I was wrong to take you. I’m letting you go.”

Ealia paused. A chance at freedom at last! She had been getting used to being a captive, and had even enjoyed much of it. She hadn’t thought that she’d be given a choice. Surely she belonged in the temple in Ashenvale with the other priestesses. But the idea of marching back to Ashenvale alone left a hollow feeling in her heart.

“I don’t want to go.” It slipped out of her before she even thought it. But it was true. She didn’t want to go. “I want to stay with you.”

“How could you want that?” Brakmar turned to look at her.

“I don’t want to go back to Ashenvale.”

“You’re free to go where you please,” he said. “Go see the world.”

“I want to see the world with you,” Ealia insisted. “I love being your slave. I don’t want to leave you.”

Brakmar knelt down to be level with her. “Do you mean that? Are you sure? There’s no turning back if you choose this.”

Ealia pondered for a moment and then nodded. She reached out and put a hand on Brakmar’s cheek. “Yes, I am. I want this.”

Brakmar took her hand and turned it to kiss the palm. Ealia placed her hand on top of his and squeezed. He squeezed back. He turned and reached for the fallen collar, holding it out to her.

“This means you’re mine. And I’m never letting you go.”

Ealia nodded eagerly and closed her eyes as he collared her. She felt a wave of calm and satisfaction as she heard the collar click closed. Brakmar helped her up and they packed up camp. Brakmar picked up the rope attached to her collar and they walked together to Orgrimmar.


	7. Epilogue

Brakmar watched as people milled around, talking jovially and taking drinks from his nude slave. He’d wanted to celebrate getting her and so had invited several friends from around Orgrimmar to his home, a large wooden structure with a thatched roof. He smirked as he heard people comment on his slave, how obedient and beautiful she was, slapping her ass and fondling her as they did so.

“Brakmar!” A burly orc ambled over to him.

“Karothak!” Brakmar extended a hand and the other orc gripped it so tightly he thought it might fall off.

“Nice slave you got there!

“Indeed. I kidnapped her myself.”

Ealia came up to him with a tray full of drinks, wearing nothing but her metal collar. “A drink, Master?”

He took a glass, passing another to Karothak, and fondled her ass with his other hand. “You’re doing a good job, slave.”

She beamed at him.

“Watch,” he said to Karothak before turning to Ealia. “Suck my dick.”

She knelt and did so, daintily lowering the tray to the floor. Brakmar put a hand on her head and fucked her mouth until he came, spraying cum all over her face.

“Good slave. Now go back to serving the guests.”

She picked up her tray and stood, bowing her head to the two orcs before walking off. Brakmar watched her go with a smile. They were going to have some fun later that evening.

* * *

Ealia knelt by a wooden post as Brakmar tied her to it. He’d been called to battle and was traveling with his war band through Alliance territory. Ealia had insisted on following him, and so there she was, sitting amidst the dozen or so tents in the camp.

Brakmar patted her cheek and pulled out a stick of charcoal to write on her chest. She looked down and saw that he’d written “Use Me” across her breasts. Kissing her sloppily, Brakmar reached down and fingered her, sticking in two fingers to slowly massage her pussy. She was already worked up from thinking about what was to come. Her hips bucked and she let out a muffled moan as she came.

“You be a good slave and stay here.” Brakmar pulled out his fingers and slapped one of her breasts playfully. He left the charcoal next to the post.

Ealia nodded and watched as Brakmar went off to his tent. Throughout the day, several orc soldiers visited her to fuck and fondle her, or sometimes to just cum on her. By the evening she was covered in cum and writings.

At the end of the day, Brakmar returned with a wet rag. He paused to take in the view.

“I see you’ve been put to good use,” he said.

“Yes, Master.”

Brakmar knelt down and began wiping off the cum from her body. He scrubbed away the writing and untied her from the post. Lifting her in his arms, he took her to his tent.


End file.
